warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Penta
| image = PentaPlaceholder.png | mastery level = | slot = Primary | type = Launcher | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = Silent | rate of fire = 1.0 | accuracy = 100 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 5.0 | max ammo = 540 | reload = 2.5 | stat proc = 10.0 | physical damage = | impact damage = 75.0 | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = | crit damage = | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = Blast | charge elemental damage = 450? | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = None | notes = "Normal" attacks refer to the physical grenade damage "Charge" attacks refer to the explosion damage. }} is a Corpus Grenade launcher. It launches ballistic grenades with primary fire, and detonates all active grenades with the Zoom feature. Damage listed in game is damage from physical grenade impact with a target. The explosion is significantly more powerful. Characteristics Advantages: *Grenades deal (450?) Blast damage, scaled by distance of explosion. **Firestorm increases the blast radius. **Default blast radius of 5 meters. 6.2 meters with a maxed Firestorm. **Grenades can be stacked before detonating, further increasing the damage. *Grenades deal Impact damage when hitting an enemy making it work well with Rupture. *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Zoom button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. *Clever use of grenade bounces can be utilized by skilled players to land trick shots similarly to the Glaive and Kestrel weapons. *Both launching and explosion are entirely silent to enemies. *Ridiculously ammo efficient. *Explosion can also cause procs. *Relatively cheap at Mastery Level 6. Disadvantages: *No polarities. *Can only have five grenades out at once. *When using the Split Chamber mod, the extra projectiles count toward the limit of five live grenades. *Grenades that have stopped moving have no obvious visual or audio cue, and can be hard to spot. *Relatively slow launching rate makes this weapon ill-suited for close range, and the user-splash damage further adds to this disadvantage. *Grenades have travel time and heavy arcing. *Extremely deadly to the user, even more so than the Ogris, because: **Accidental premature detonation can cause instant death. **After landing, the grenade is very hard to see. **Grenades can bounce around and you can lose track of them, causing accidental death. **Inflicts full damage, including any Procs that may occur. *Requires Mastery Level of 6. Acquisition The can be purchased for and the blueprints for . Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allows the user to see the grenade better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. Notes *Released in Update 11.3.0. *Firestorm affects the blast radius of the grenades. *Grenades deal a small amount damage from striking a target directly. Elementals also add extra damage on impact. *Does not need to hit an enemy directly to deal damage and can be bounced into them instead. Can also hit multiple enemies from bouncing. *Split Chamber is not recommended as it only allows you to shoot 2 grenades at once, but does not increase the 5 count limit. Modding with Speed Trigger may be more useful as to simply fire the weapon faster for fewer mod points. *The in-game UI only labels the damages of the grenade on impact, and does not list the explosion damage. *As long as the Penta is equipped, using the right trigger will detonate any grenades regardless of action, including activating life support in Survival. Equipping your secondary will not detonate any grenades and neither will zooming in. *When using the Penta as a Waframe other then Trinity, Rhino or Frost, be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. Fully modded one grenade can usually kill any warframe regardless of stats unless protected in some way. *Explosion deals Blast damage, which cannot be changed. However, combining Cryo Rounds and Hellfire will create extra Blast damage which scales from the original. (eg, if blast damage is 450, both maxed will add another 1,260 blast damage, for a total of 1,710). More damage can be achieved by adding Another elemental such as Toxin or Electric damage. Trivia *This is the first weapon to ever had the Zoom capability replaced with a different function. *''Penta derives from the Greek prefix of "''five", which makes sense as the grenade launcher composes a clip of 5 grenades. Bugs * Rarely a detonation will cause damage to you even if the grenade is well beyond the explosion radius. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg See Also *Torid, another grenade-like launcher. *Ogris, another explosive projectile weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Launchers